


Just...Do It

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, M/M, Older Jared Padalecki, Older Jensen Ackles, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Jensen gets Jared incredibly frustrated while filming, luckily they get an afternoon break that day to work it all out





	Just...Do It

**Author's Note:**

> _Porn GIF embedded_

They had to do the take five or six times; for such a short clip, that was a lot, even for them with all of their typical shenanigans. Jared just couldn’t help but laugh as he got more and more turned on by Jensen’s performance. His steady eye contact, the way his lips moved as he said his line, and his mouth stayed open so seductively after he spoke.

The more they rehearsed it and the more times they shot it, the harder and harder Jared got, and the more giggly. By the end you could see the glint in Jensen’s eye, he knew exactly what he was doing to Jared. Maybe he really had turned into a demon.

Jensen winked at him when they finally called cut, and they got a rare mid-afternoon break. Jared grabbed Jensen the second they stepped into his trailer and pinned him against the refrigerator, locking their lips together.

“Hey, easy Tiger,” Jensen imitated Dean.

“Jerk,” Jared replied, before grabbing Jensen by the ass and pulling him in closer.

“I’ve got an idea,” none of Jensen’s idea’s ended up working out too well, but Jared was willing to listen, “How about we go back to my place and take a dip in the pool, it’s still hot enough out.”

Jensen nestled into Jared’s neck, making good decision making impossible. As much as Jared wanted to just take him right here in his kitchen, he knew it would be worth the extra 30 minutes to get off set.

Once they got to Jensen’s they were both in their boxer briefs before they could lock the front door back. They made out like teenagers on their way through the space on their way to the pool, shedding the last of their clothes before going outside. They both canon-balled into the cool water, one after the other and took a second for the water to soothe their heated skin. Jared glanced around, making sure none of Jensen’s neighbors were home and spying from their patios, which sometimes happened, even after all these years.

Once he was satisfied that they were in the clear he lunged toward Jensen and slammed their mouths together, letting his hands wander all over Jensen’s soft but firm body. The older they got the more Jared loved Jensen’s body, he was aging very well; not that he was biased.

Jensen pulled away first, “Go over and sit on the edge.”

“You’re so bossy,” Jared quoted Sam.

“Just…do it,” he leveled that seductive gaze at him just like when they were shooting.

Jared’s mouth instantly went dry and he was fully hard before he even got to the pool’s edge. He hoisted himself so that he was sitting with his legs in the water, his ass on the warm tile that surrounded to pool. Jensen started by running his fingers up Jared’s thighs, kissing his knees and caressing his balls, strategically avoiding where he wanted him most. Jared leaned his head back and tried to be patient while Jensen drove him mad with want. He let out a satisfied moan when Jensen wrapped his calloused fingers around his length and began to stroke him, teasing his over sensitive head with those tantalizing lips. Jared couldn’t tear his eyes away from the bright emerald gaze that met his when he looked down at his best friend.

Jensen skillfully took Jared’s entire cock down to the root and began working him over with his talented tongue and luscious lips, perfectly driving him straight to the edge of that amazing cliff that only he knew the directions to. Jared came like a virgin at prom, hard and too soon; with all the build up to this very moment, he wasn’t even embarrassed.

Jared checked the time on his watch and swore, “Damn man, I don’t have time to-”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m good,” his cheeks flushed and Jared could only guess that he had gotten himself off while he had his mouth around Jared’s cock.

The rest of that day went by fairly quickly, and it felt like no time at all before Jared had Jensen where he had been earlier that day during their midnight swim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
